


anything you want (you got it)

by charleslehnsherr



Series: color me pleased [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 2932 characters of pure smut, Andrew Garfield is my Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, Masturbation, POV Peter Parker, Peter is a CamBoy, Precious Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is rich, they aren't in real life speaking in this section, wade is DP700
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: Peter is a simple camboy looking to make money for college.Enter Wade, or as Peter knows him, DP700.





	anything you want (you got it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So there will be additional parts to this series, but this is just the first part I wrote since I got bored. PURE SMUT. Little plot. Hope you enjoy ;) x 
> 
> Tumblr - vejetaz

“Hi,” 

Peter adjusts his camera, ignoring the flood of messages that pop up in the lower left corner of his screen. He pulls back after finishing, taking in what the camera shows. His eyes aren’t shown due to the jet-black silk masquerade mask that covers it, while his lips shine from the transparent cherry gloss he smeared on them after getting dressed. His torso is bare save for some highlighter dusted on his collarbones, and he’s wearing baby blue lingerie panties with thigh-high white socks. 

“Sorry,” the boys continues, voice soft and lighter than his normal tone. He looks down at the messages and skims over them. “I was doing some Anatomy homework, and just started daydreaming...decided to put on this cute little number and put on a show.” 

Peter turns over on his bed, arching his bed as he goes on his hands and knees - showing off his tight, toned ass doing his panties justice, while his thighs struggle to keep his socks in place. He looks over his shoulder, lips curling upwards slightly as he sees a tip from  _ webmaster89  _ \- $5. 

“Oh,” he says, swaying his hips side to side. “I see webmaster liked that, will they be the golden master of tonight?” 

Right as websmaster69 starts to scream in the chat - something about Peter spanking himself - a ton of other donations start to flood in, the money blending into each other. Giggling, the camboy rolls over onto his bed and spreads his legs, one hand toying with his nipple while the other shoves underneath his panties and brushes at his half-hard dick. 

“Oh my,” Peter teases, tilting his head to the side as his cheeks flame due to one of his bigger donations - $70. “It looks like my dear  _ daddycakes  _ wants a show. Is that right, daddycakes?” 

Another donation comes in, $5. 

He glances over it to look at daddycakes response. 

**daddycakes:** i agree with webmaster, baby…turn around and spank that fine ass for us. 

Peter licks his lips slowly, eyes looking up in the camera to give his viewers the illusion he’s looking directly at them. “Anything for you,  _ daddy. _ ” 

He rolls back over on his hands and knees, pressing his torso onto his clean, white sheets as he reaches behind to caress at his right ass cheek, dick fully hardening in his panties as he glances between his spread legs to look at the screen. He can barely make out any messages due to how far away he is from the computer, but he speaks aloud anyways. 

“You know I really wish you were here to do this for me,” he says to his audience, voice slightly higher as he continues to tease them by merely tracing shapes onto his ass with the tip of his index finger. “It’d be much,  _ much  _ easier. Your large hand coming down on me, leaving me with a red mark…” 

He lifts his hand up and smacks down, the impact making him jerk upwards slightly and moan loudly. “Maybe,” he continues, voice slightly lower than before. Pre-cum is leaking against his panties. “If you hit hard enough, it’ll bruise.” 

Lifting his hand up once more, it comes down with a louder  _ smack  _ than before - the sound so loud it causes his cheeks to flare up in flames as he moans into the empty room. “I want you so bad,” he pants, smacking himself lightly once more. “This is so,  _ so  _ hard to do by myself….” 

Peter rolls back over onto his back, before adjusting himself so he’s facing the computer - his face taking up 80% of the screen while he reads messages. He licks his lips and giggles. 

**daddycakes:** goddamned, you are beautiful.

Peter kisses his hand and blows it at the camera. “Anything for you, daddy,” he tells the faceless patron. Right as he’s about to go on - something... _ interesting  _ happens. 

**DP700** : If I donate a thousand dollars, what’ll that get me? 

**Mario3:** no way this dude’s got a thousand dollars on him…

**peachypie:** jet, please please please finger yourself I gotta go in like five min

**bigdaddyscore90:** fuck yourself on a pillow, that shit makes me blast gallons. 

**DP700:** what about 2,000?

**DP700** : with an ass like that, i’d give a million - lord knows I don’t need all this money. 

Biting his lip, Peter tilts his head to the side. “DP700,” he says, testing the username on his tongue. “You can donate me  _ anything  _ you want...and I’ll do  _ anything  _ you want.”

**Mario3:** YO WHAT THE FUCL

**Mario3:** man I wish i was rich the fuck…

**DP700:** anything?

Peter smiles, baring all his gorgeous, straight teeth. “Anything,” he purrs. 

_ DP700 has donated $3,500. _

A strangled noise come from the camboy’s mouth - which drops open prettily as he stares at the donation he just recieved. 

**Mario3:** NO FUCKIN WAY

**Mario3:** bro watch this be some 15 year old dude with his mom’s credit card, bet. 

**peachypie:** ugh i’m leaving nothing sexy is going on. 

_ peachypie has left the chat.  _

_ 45fortnite has entered the chat.  _

**DP700:** that pretty mouth looks like it could use somethin’ to suck on…

**DP700:** have a nice, realistic dildo you could use?

**Mario3:** bro it’s fuckin jet, of course he’s got a dildo. Ugh. he isn’t even a fuckin’ normie.

“I…” Peter shifts so he’s sitting up, his legs folded underneath him. His dick is still hard and straining against his panties, begging to be toughed. “I do, but, that money, I...I normally only accept up to 100.” 

**DP700:** you said i could donate anything, baby doll.

Peter’s cheeks are flushed red, and he bites his bottom lip one more time. 

**DP700:** come on, baby

**DP700:** let me spoil you

**DP700:** you’re too fuckin’ gorgeous  _ not  _ to be spoiled.

The camboy can’t help but open his mouth once more, inhaling before responding - “I guess I do need something to suck on…”

**DP700:** i knew you wouldn’t disappoint me, baby boy. 

Peter smiles softly and bends over to pull the box of toys from out under his bed, taking the top off of it and pulling his two favorite dildos - one at ten inches, girthy and littered with fake, fleshy veins, while the other is the same but shorter and fat. 

“Which one would you like me to use, sir?” He flashes an innocent look, gazing into the camera once more and smiling sweetly. 

**DP700:** fuck, if i had you i’d be cumming on your face everyday…

**DP700:** use the big one. I wanna see you choke, darling. 

“Anything for you, sir.” 

Like the good boy he is, Peter puts away the rest of his toys and sticks the end of the dildo onto his dresser, adjusting the camera so it’s slightly above him and pointing down to imitate point of view porn. Once done, Peter gets comfortable and wraps one dainty hand around the base of the cock, licking his lips. He glances at the messages. 

**Mario3:** fuck that mouth boy 

**bigwigga45:** wish that were me

**DP700:** take your time, darling

**DP700:** a small thing like you has to build up to it. 

Body heated, Peter can feel his sobbing cock slightly pulse as he looks away from the messages and focuses on putting on his show. He leans down and nuzzles into the fake balls of the silicone dildo, using his hand to gently smack it against his face. He can feel his dick twitch as he presses his tongue onto the base of the dildo, dragging it up slowly and surely. 

_ Good boy,  _ he pictures his faceless patron running his fingers through Peter’s hair - tugging at it gently.  _ Such a good boy.  _

Once at the top of the dildo, Peter opens his hooded, glazed over eyes and peers into the camera - kissing the head presented to him. “I don’t know if I should keep going,” he teases, mouth moving against the dildo. “My mouth is quite small, and...I don’t want to hurt my jaw…”

Among the flurry of thirst, DP700 doesn’t cease to stand out. 

**DP700:** aw, baby if you can’t take that small thing, how could you ever take me? 

**DP700:** i know its hard, but do it for me

**DP700:** i promise you’ll be okay. 

_ Fuck,  _ Peter thinks, flame settled high up on his cheekbones.  _ How can he be so sexy yet so comforting at the same time?  _

“I won’t disappoint you, sir..”

**DP700:** good, baby boy

_ DP700 has donated $50.  _

Peter shuts his eyes and gets to work - dragging his tongue up and down the dildo again before wrapping his lips around it, some salvia leaking out and dripping down his chin as he shoves at least four inches in. He opens his eyes, looking into the camera and lets a small hum of appreciation when he sees DP700 has donated an additional hundred dollars. 

High off the attention and money, Peter opens his mouth as wide as he can and pushes himself down, and down, and  _ down,  _ until the tip of his nose is brushing against the desk and his eyes are rolling to the back of his head. Moaning around the dildo loudly, he pulls up before fucking himself back down - a garbled noise sounding from the bottom of his throat. He continuously fucks himself up and down, never  _ not  _ deepthroating all the way down, before spit is gathered all along the dildo and his mouth and he has to pull off - mouth swollen, red, and spit stringing the two together. 

He wipes it off with the back of his hand and smirks at the camera, before pulling the dildo off of his desk and giving it a quick kiss. 

**DP700:** that thing is quite wet now….

**DP700:** maybe wet enough to fuck yourself with it. 

Peter sighs, tracing his mouth with the thick head of the dildo. 

“I don’t know,” he says, voice now scratchy and lower. “How do you want me?” 

It slips his mind that there are other watchers, now only looking for DP700. 

**DP700:** you gave quite the show of spanking yourself on your hands and knees

**DP700:** maybe finger yourself quite a bit

Peter hums. “I think,” he tells his audience, pausing so he can roll over on his hands and knees, once more presenting his ass to the camera. “I’ll show you guys a little secret of mine I have…” 

He lays the dildo, which is still covered in salvia, onto his sheets and quickly drags his panties down his shaven ass and legs before he’s only in his thigh-high socks. After that, he glances at the computer quickly before grabbing the dildo, his other hand spreading his right cheek open. 

“I like to feel the burn of a lubed up dildo entering me,” he admits, voice still scratchy. “I know it’s dangerous, but…”

He presses the dildo into his hole, which he had fingered before coming on stream. There was still some lube coating his walls, and some of his salvia had dried up on the dildo, but still...it was so good. Once the head breaches him, Peter is crying out into the room, voice high as his hole burns with pleasure. 

“It’s so good,” he breathes, shutting his eyes and pushing two inches inside of him. He cries out again, thighs starting to tremble. “God, I want someone to fuck me senseless. I’m such a little whore I don’t even need prep, I just need someone to shove me on my knees, spit on their cock, and shove it in!” 

Peter moans louder and louder with every inch before the balls are resting snug against his ass. “So good,” he says. “I hope I’m being good for you, sir. I only wanna be a good boy, I know I like to tease but I don’t like being punished…” 

He bites his lip and lets out a strangled noise as he sits on his legs, the dildo hitting deeper inside of him. He wonders if DP700 is touching himself or not - or if he only touches himself when Peter is moving…

The thing about Peter is that he  _ knows  _ he’s hot. 

Having done gymnastics for 15 years before dropping out due to College life did that to him. His ass was the perfect balance of fat and muscle, while his legs were long and toned - waist tiny and shoulders slightly broad. He was flexible, and his skin was a gorgeous tan most people would die for. He was fucking hot - and he knew that to his audience, he was even hotter, dildo buried deep in his ass, the plump cheeks on display, and his slim back sweating from the intensity of masturbation. 

Running one hand through his messy brown hair, Peter takes a deep breath before placing both hands on the bed for leverage. “God I wish this were you,” he babbles through moans, rising his ass up slowly all the way to the tip before falling back down - his speech slurred on sex as he grinds into it. “I know you’d be gripping my hips tight just like I like it, or you’d be massaging my ass, worshiping me like I’m a prince.”

He talks through slow riding, taking one hand off the bed to tug at his nipple. “I’d love your cock,” he whines, desperately grinding into the large dildo. “If I had you, I’d let you fuck me whenever and wherever you wanted - I’d rather be jobless and broke, able to fuck my throat on your dick and have your cum on my face than anything else. I’d be your favorite slut, always open and ready for you whenever…” 

Trailing off, Peter whines and cries when one specific roll of his hips presses the head directly into his prostate. Trembling, the boy allows his upper body to fall onto the bed, his flexibility coming in handy and he continues to raise his ass and let it fall down, before picking up speed. 

“Fuck me,” he cries, eyes rolling back in his hand and drool collecting on the sides of his mouth. “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk! Fuck me so fast you’ll ruin anybody else for me!” 

Unable to handle this position any longer, Peter rolls over onto his back and spreads his legs wide, both of them straight and pulled back so he can reach between his legs and fuck the dildo in and out of his ass furiously and fast. 

“Wish you were here,” he gushes. “Wish this were  _ you _ .” 

He opens his eyes, sees that DP700 sent a message saying  _ cum for me, baby doll,  _ and cums so hard he sees black. 

It shoots onto his abdomen, knees bending and curling inwards as Peter’s legs tremble from the pent up energy being released from inside of him. He moans loudly, the sound bouncing off his walls as he humps the dildo through his orgasm, unable to handle it any longer. 

He shuts his eyes and rests his head against the bed, allowing his breathing to settle down.  _ Fuck,  _ he thinks.  _ I hope I can keep DP700 as a patron forever… _

Gently pulling the dildo out of his ass - which just tries to suck it back in - Peter waits until its fully out before throwing it to the side and sitting up on his elbows, his stance a state of vulnerability. He can see himself in the monitor - legs bent inwards so his knees are touching, half-hard dick gently resting against his abs, and his hair a fluffy, wild mess at the top of his head. 

“That…” He’s unable to speak for a moment, inhaling and exhaling deeply before looking at his computer. “That was something that happened.” 

**DP700:** you did good, baby boy. 

_ DP700 has donated $1.  _

Peter grins, laugh coming out loudly and bubbling. “I love how you donate me thousands for breathing, and then after fucking myself you give me a dollar.” 

**DP700:** for you, i’d give you the moon

**DP700:** but that’s impossible so i’ll stick to money and attention. 

Peter blushes, before moving so he’ can pull a pair of dark black shorts on, the shorts he uses to pull on after every time he goes live online and fucks himself. 

“I hope you enjoyed,” he tells everyone, still unable to look at the other members desperately trying to get his attention with raunchy or positive comments. “I know I did, so. Um. Yeah, till next time.”

He hesitates, before ending the stream. 

Laying down on his bed, he sighs, before realizing he’ll have to clean himself up. 

After a while, Peter picks up his ruined panties and throws them in the cleaning bin near his dresser before grabbing his dildo and going to the bathroom. He quickly washes it off before taking a nice shower and getting ready for bed. Dressed in an overly large t-shirt, boxers, and nothing else, Peter takes his camera to go charge after unplugging it from the computer. Once done, he snuggles into his bed with his laptop and looks at his profile. 

_ Raised $5,056 in the past five hours.  _

_ Gained 34 followers.  _

“I still can’t believe it,” Peter mumbles, sighing. He feels slightly dirty and horrible for getting that much money, but...he’s gotten over $50,000 towards school alone with this website. Isn’t fucking himself for money his job now? It never ceased to make him feel bad, though…

_ DP700 followed you.  _

A blush rises in his cheeks, thinking of the man. 

He looks at his following -  _ jettboy is following 0 people.  _

Humming, he thinks for a minute, before pressing the follow button on DP700’s profile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woof that was a ride...I really enjoyed writing this so I'm excited to write part two ! :)
> 
> Leave me any ideas on my tumblr, @vejetaz


End file.
